Body Language Season 6 story
by CharmedRox331
Summary: (Set between Courship of wyatts father and hyde skool runion(Soz i forgot paige dyed her hair again wen ritin this so its still blonde) A demon kidnapps glen and shapeshifts into glen to allude the C.O.but will this fool the C.O or will they vanquish him.


Charmed  
  
Body Language  
  
This Short Story is set in the sixth season of 'Charmed' and takes place  
just after the episode 'Courtship of Wyatt's Father'  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
San Francisco  
  
My powers are useless against them .I'm going to die!  
The beautiful young Wiccan thought as she raced through the deserted alley. Running for her life. Her pulse racing. Body covered in sweat .The temperature of her body forever rising. Cuts and bruises all over her, hurting like hell. But she continued to run. The hooded figures were gaining on her. She had no idea how long they had been chasing her but she knew what they wanted: her dead.  
Just then she saw her escape route: an open door at the end of the alley. But just when she got there. Wham! The door quickly shut. No one was going to help her. She looked back, the hooded figures were just metres away from her, floating closer towards her by the second. She was trapped.  
  
Oh ... this is bad. She thought as she began to panic. I'm so dead. Then as she was about to give up hope, she spotted a pile of broken and jagged pieces of wood on the floor. Slowly she turned and faced the figures, with a devilish smile on her face. Her right arm flung straight at the pile of wood and with a sweeping motion moved it towards the three hooded figures. And with that, the jagged pieces flew towards the figures with tremendous speed. Then...Wham! The sharp pieces of wood stabbed the three figures, in three different areas of their bodies. Score. At least that power works. The wiccan thought, she had just used her power of telekinesis to cause the pieces of wood to fire at the hooded figures and create a wound. But then to her astonishment, the figures effortlessly began pulling out the pieces of wood from their bodies, and the wounds seemed to magically heal and then disappear. The pieces hadn't harmed them at all. Or maybe not.  
  
She started to panic again as the hooded figures hovered nearer towards her. Her eyes wide in shock. Okay, time for plan B She thought, and then began to. levitate, levitating higher and higher every moment that passed, until she got to the roof. I'm going to live through this, she thought exultantly as she landed onto the roof of the skyscraper. But unbeknownst to her, one of the hooded assassins was waiting and attacked her before she could do anything, then it stabbed her with a athame in the stomach, a steel, double-sided, ceremonial knife with a jewelled handle used for rituals, spells, ceremonies and for killing good or evil. As the knife sliced through the wiccan's flesh and bone, she felt immense pain coursing through her body slowly killing her as she gasped for breathe.  
  
"Die witch." The assassin cruelly whispered into her ear in its low, demonic voice. Then with the athame, it slit her throat with on swipe of the knife, cutting off the air supply and life from her body as she collapsed to the ground. Another witch was dead. "Well done," said a woman's voice next to him, the voice was coming from an ex-Charmed One. Prue. "You have done well. And now we have a visit to make ...  
  
............To The Charmed Ones. "  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Family  
  
San Francisco  
The Halliwell Manor  
  
"Paige, duck!" Piper Halliwell shouted at Paige as she hid behind one of the couches in the lounge near the hallway; ready to seriously kick some demon ass. And as Piper had ordered, Paige ducked just missing a punch in the face from the bakemono demon, which had gotten behind her without her knowing. Since Paige had ducked in mid-swing of the demon's arm, the impact threw the demon into the table that stood in the middle of the hallway. Then Piper flicked her hands up in the air and froze the demon with her power of molecular inhabitation, the power to freeze time.  
  
"Vanquishing Potion," Paige called using the time spared knowing the demon wouldn't stay frozen for long. A swirl of white lights appeared in Paige's hand; and when had trailed off a vile of potion lay on her palm. This was just one of her powers, tele orbing, the power to move and summon objects using orbs by the saying the object's name. Paige got the vanquishing spell out of the back pocket of her jeans and threw the potion at the demon. Piper, stood up from crouching behind the couch, walked towards Paige and started to recite the spell, "Earth, Water, fire and air, We summon your power whether far or near, Vanquish the demon with fire's flame, Never to return again." they recited. Suddenly the Bakemono became engulfed in flames then exploded. Now there was a scorch mark left where it had stood. That had been the third demon they'd vanquished this week.  
  
They were the most powerful witches of all time, the Charmed Ones, the Power of three; prophesised by their ancestor, Melinda Warren. They were the protectors of the innocent. Nearly every day there was a new Evil to vanquish, an apocalypse to prevent, an innocent to save. Three years had past since Prue had died. She had been the oldest sister, with the powers of telekinesis and astral projection. Prue, Piper and Phoebe had been the original Power of three. She had died at the hands of Shax, the Source's assassin. The Power of Three had been broken. It hadn't been until after her funeral that Piper and Phoebe found out about Paige Matthews, their half witch, half whitelighter baby sister. The power of three had been restored, and together they vanquished Shax. And there was a new Charmed arrival in store, Wyatt, Piper and Leo's son, a child with an unbelievable amount of power. Born on the most Powerful Wicca day, the Equinox. Since then, Chris, a mysterious person from the future, sent to stop Wyatt becoming evil, had come into the picture, Wyatt's little brother, half whiteligher and half witch; and whom Piper had only become pregnant with a few weeks ago, as well as finding out that Chris was her son. Also since Leo had become an elder, Chris became the Charmed Ones' new whitelighter.  
  
Everything went silence for a minute or two. "Damn, this is dry clean only and I've got demon guts all over it; it'll eat up at least half a day's pay." Paige moaned, breaking the silence. "Paige, I have morning sickness from Baby Chris, and your complaining about the state of your state of clothes; which one do you think is more important?" Piper asked Paige. "Your right, Chris is more important right now... On the subject of Chris have you seen him today?" "No, why?" "It's just...I don't know, I feel like he's in danger, or really, really paranoid." "Well you know Chris, He's like moody twenty-four seven." "I HEARD THAT PIPER." Chris' shouted, his voice coming from the first floor.  
  
Piper and Paige crept up the stairs to the first floor of the manor. In the corridor they saw Chris sat on the floor with a calm smile on his face, he was playing with Wyatt .The pile of coloured blocks and stuffed animals being played with in the middle. This was the first time Piper had seen Chris enjoying his time with Wyatt; the first time she'd seen him happy. Piper watched them...her sons...a small smile crept onto on her face. Then she felt a kick in her stomach, her unborn son's gentle kick. And it made her smile grow even bigger. "I never knew you to be the baby loving type." Paige said with a smile on her face, ending the peace and quiet of the moment and attracting the attention of Chris. "Well, I thought I should spend as much time as I can with my brother as possible because I might not see him like this if I don't stop him becoming evil." Chris told Paige, "And anyway it makes me realise how much I've missed being a family with you guys." he added "Isn't that just so cute." Phoebe rejoiced poking her head round the doorway of her room. "PHOEBE, WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU FIVE MINUTE MINUTES AGO,THERE WAS A DEMON TO VANQUISH!" Piper shouted . "What? You don't need a Power of Three spell to vanquish it, so I thought you two could handle it. Sorry, I have to finish off my column for the paper by tomorrow and I didn't want to disturb Chris and Wyatt's little bonding session." Phoebe told Piper. "It is true Piper, It won't be like this when Baby Chris is here and I think Chris and Wyatt should spend as much time together before Baby Chris gets born." Paige agreed "I Know, It's just the baby's making me a bit cranky, this never happened with Wyatt." Piper confessed. "Really. I remember a few times." Paige said her brow raised and her face with a big grin on it. "Anyway, How did you get Wyatt and all these toys into the corridor without me and Paige knowing?" Piper asked Chris. "I just orbed them here; I had slept in Wyatt's room all night last night so it was easy." Chris told her. "Aw, that was nice of you Chris, Well I'm gonna go to the temp agency you guys, see what they got for me. So if the apocalypse comes, beep me." Paige told them holding up her pager. "Um, Paige, I think you better clean your shirt first." Phoebe told her pointing at the demon guts on her strap top. "Oh, that's easy." Paige said remembering the spell, "Let the object of objection become but a dream, As I cause the seen to become unseen." She chanted; then the blood and guts vanished, the spell had worked. "See you guys later ." then she orbed out. "Oh, crap" Piper moaned as she looked at the devastation she'd have to clean up downstairs.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two :Friends  
  
San Francisco  
  
Temp agency  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of San Francisco, Paige orbed into one of the toilets of the temp agency, and luckily had orbed in to one that was empty. As she walked out of the toilet area she noticed that Glen, her best friend and one of the only people she knew that knew Paige was a witch; he was sitting on one of the chairs in the waiting area, his body perched on the edge of it. Then He noticed her.  
  
"Paige!" He said happily "Hi Glen. What are you doing here?" Paige replied, and then sat down next to him. "I've been looking all over for you. Your sisters told me I would find you here." He told her. "Me? Why have you been looking for me?" she asked curiously, wondering why she was so special. "Well, Jessica is at her parents place back in Los Angeles, and I thought I'd come visit you, we haven't seen each other in ages; I thought it'd be a nice surprise." He explained. "That's sweet Glen. What do you want to do; first vanquish a demon then I don't know...go to an astral plane." Paige joked, which made them both laugh. "I was thinking dinner tonight at seven, then maybe go to your place and see your sisters...or something like that." he suggested. "Okay, I'd love to do that, seven is fine, I'll meet you outside the manor." she told him. "It's a date...a friendly date anyway. See you at seven." Then he tuck back a strand of Paige's blonde hair which was hung in front of her face, stared at her for a while admiring her pale skin, full lips and seductive hazel eyes; then he stood up and put on his leather jacket. "See ya." Paige said as he walked away, and in a matter of seconds Glen was out of the door and Paige had a smile planted on her face.  
  
"Pheebs, can you help me find something to wear for tonight?" Paige called out as she entered the manor. Seven hours had passed since she had seen Glen, and after that she had been given a temp job at the local orphanage; but all day all she could think about was the night out she was going to have with Glen in an hours time. And she couldn't wait. "Tonight. What's so special about tonight?" Phoebe asked as she walked down the stairs into the hallway. "Glen's taking me out to dinner," Paige told her. "Glen? You mean Glen your best friend, the friend whose wedding day you almost wreaked?" "Yep. We're not having an affair or anything like that if that's what you think. We're just having a friends night out, then we might come to P3 to see you guys." "Okay, what look do you want, sexy or elegant." Phoebe asked Paige as they walked up the stairs. "I think sexy, I don't think a elegant dress would go with the vibe of P3; anyway I've always hated Glen seeing me looking fancy for him." Paige told Phoebe as they entered her room and began to pick out her clothes for the night ahead.  
  
Meanwhile, in one of San Francisco's five star hotels, The Point, Glen was already dressed for the night out; and was checking himself in the body tall mirror, making sure everything was perfect. He wore a white button long sleeve shirt that had a thin striped pattern with large gaps between each stripe; the shirt also had cuffs, it was the perfect shirt for the occasion. He had also chosen to wear his favourite pair of denim jeans, his diesel Kulters, they were very dark blue and bit baggy and he felt comfortable wearing them; it also matched with the black suit jacket he had chosen, which had a classy collar and had one pocket he usually put some money in. Everything matched perfectly. He was ready to pick up Paige. And he couldn't wait to see her. Then he noticed someone else behind him, a total strange, Prue. Suddenly she hit the back of his neck, which weakened Glen, and then kicked him round the face. Glen's body fell to the ground. He was unconscious, but not dead...yet. Prue stepped over his body, looked into the mirror, swiped her hand across her face. Her face and body had changed, she was now a he; she now had a chin which was firm, a jaw line strong, her now short dark brown hair spiked up and a muscular build. She had taken a new guise...Glen.  
  
"This is perfect." Paige said, as she looked at her outfit in the mirror. She was wearing a revealing lilac strap top, one of her favourites to wear on a night out, with a pair of black denim jeans, which had a Chinese style pattern embroiled into it with red cotton. She had also chosen to wear some accessories; she had chosen a thin black leather choker and a number of rubber black bracelets. She looked perfect. "You look great Paige." 'Glen' told her, startling Paige, as he entered Paige's room. "Glen; how did you get into the Manor?" Paige asked "Your sisters let me in. You ready?" "Yeah." "Great, this'll be a night you'll remember for the rest of your life." 'Glen' said with a devilish smile on his face, this would be the day the Charmed Ones died...  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Premonition  
  
San Francisco  
Chez Richard  
  
Later that night Paige and Glen were at the hottest new romantic date spot, Chez Richard. It was a French Bistro and it looked amazing. No lights were on, the light coming from candles, which had been placed in the middle of each table, making the whole Bistro glow dimly, creating an atmosphere that was romantic. Couples sat all around Paige and Glen, who had been seated in the middle, all of them laughing and talking. "So...Paige, vanquish any demons lately?" Glen asked. "Glen!" Paige whispered as she hit him on the arm, "No talking about magic in public, I thought you would've learnt that by now." "Sorry. Anyway, how are you and you're sisters doing?" Glen asked, giving her a longing look, turning on the charm. "Not much...Piper's Pregnant with our white-lighter, Phoebe's doing the dating game again, to find her future husband; and me... I'm single again. You?" "Wait. Did you say Piper's pregnant with Leo?" "No, Leo's become an Elder, so now we have a new white-lighter now, Chris, he came from the future to stop Wyatt becoming evil and then we found out he's Wyatt's little brother. Don't worry, it's very complicated." Paige told him, then finished off her frothy Cappuccino "Wow. I wouldn't call that not much." "For our Family it's not much, with all the demons attacking twenty four- seven, It's like a mad house. Anyway, you want to head off to P3 with me and see my sisters?" "Okay; But only if you promise me one dance with." "It's a deal." Paige said. Then both of them stood up and left for P3.  
  
"Wow Piper, P3 looks great." Glen complimented Piper as he sat down on one of the stools at the bar. Then looked at the crowds of people dancing to the music played by Michelle Branch, who was singing live on the P3 stage. P3 was Piper's Night Club, together with the help of Prue and Phoebe she had made it the most Popular club in San Francisco, the one place in San Francisco that had live music every night from the hottest bands. The name P3 had always been about the three sisters, all of their names starting with P and with there being three sisters, it was the perfect name. "Thanks Glen, You want a drink?" Piper asked him as she went behind the bar. She was a brunette with hazel colourer eyes and stunning full lips. She was wearing a long slim black strap dress with dangling Diamond earrings and a stunning silver necklace. She looked beautiful. "Just some J2O for me thanks Piper." Glen answered. Right at that moment Phoebe walked up to the bar with Paige. She also was a brunette, with her hair shorter than ever. She had hazel eyes that were glittering in the light, full crimson lips sparkling with gloss, and as all Halliwells had high cheekbones. Tonight at P3, she had chosen to wear a tight black leather dress, which showed off her slim figure. Tonight she had been on three date with three guys she hardly knew, and already she was exhausted. For the last hour all she had done was dance and chat to different guys, whom she thought had potential to be her future husband. But then realised all they wanted was to say they got off with Phoebe of 'Ask Phoebe' fame. She was beginning to hate the dating game.  
  
"Why is the dating game so hard?" Phoebe complained, and then drank some of her mineral water. "It's hard for everyone sweetie, remember last time you did it, Cole found you through magic not through dating; and even that was hard for you with him being a demon and all." Paige told her. "Hey! We didn't even know he was evil until he nearly died. But I can see your point, I always choose the worst guys in the demon world to date. Dating sucks." Phoebe argued. "Hey, your not the only one who has gone out with an evil being, remember Jeremy, Max, Josh. But anyway, look where dating got Leo and me, we got married and now have two kids; but now because of them up there, we're divorced. Love sucks." Piper said angrily. "No, the Elders suck." Paige lectured her sisters. "Glen, you remember Phoebe," she continued. "Yeah, hi Phoebe, I love your new hair style." He complimented her. "Thanks Glen, you're sweet. You okay? You look distracted " Phoebe said then slung her arm round his shoulders. Suddenly she felt a familiar migraine-like feeling. She was about to have a premonition.  
  
A vortex opened in her mind. Suddenly she was no longer in Piper's club. The vision that attacked her took Phoebe to a hotel room, somewhere in the centre of San Francisco. The hotel room she was in was very modern, it had coloured square block lights attached to the white walls, with a steel structure double bed underneath and it felt very cosy. As she scanned the room, she noticed that Glen was standing in front of the full body-sized mirror that was in the top left corner of the room. She noticed that he was wearing the clothes he was wearing at the club. Suddenly a figure shimmered in behind him, then knocked him out. The figure walked past Glen's body and shape shifted into him and shimmered out with the newly known innocent ...  
  
Shuddering, Phoebe felt herself return to the crowded, loud world of P3. Piper and Paige were up from their previous locations and now helping her back onto her chair. Still feeling drowsy, which always happened after a premonition that drained power from her, she wasn't sure if the premonition she saw was of the past or future. But either way she wasn't going to take a chance. "What did you see?" Paige asked. "A guy being knocked out by a demon and then the demon shape-shifting into him. We have a new innocent to save." Phoebe told them. "Who?" Piper asked her facial expressions all showing worry and concern. "Glen."  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Illusion of An Innocent  
  
San Francisco  
The Halliwell Manor  
  
"It says here that the Bakemono is a lower level demon and almost always works for a higher power, in this case we have to assume it was working with a shape-shifting demon" Piper said as she hovered over the book stand that held the leather-bound 'Book of Shadows', a book full of spells, potion recipes and demon descriptions passed down each generation of Halliwell Witches since just before Melinda Warren had been burnt at the stake in 1692. One book that was the essential to the Charmed Ones, and a book that was like a guide to the magic world. But this book could not be touched by evil. Since Phoebe had told them about the premonition, they had decided to go back to the manor to keep, who they thought is, Glen safe. After that they chose to search the book for more info about the Bakemono's background and to try to find out more about the shape-shifting demon. But So far they had found nothing of real importance.  
  
"And you didn't read that bit when you looked at its description yesterday?" Phoebe asked her, rubbing it in. as she sat on the comfortable and overstuffed couch and as Chris. "What! I admit, I skimmed it YESRERDAY, I was only looking for a vanquishing potion and TO find out it's powers. I didn't want to find out that it might be working for a bigger evil That might bring yEt another Apocalypse.No NEED TO RUB IT IN! YOU NO I HATE THE AFTER SCHOOL specials" Piper argued with Phoebe. "Hey! No need to fight over this. Mom, search the book for the demon who's after us and Glen, Pheebs, create a spell to reveal the demon if it's in disguise, and Paige, protect each room with the protection crystals so it can't come into the Manor, and I'll go up there ,see what they've know about the demon and I'll take Wyatt up there for safety." Chris told them standing up and creating a wedge between Piper and Phoebe. He had, as all Halliwells had, brunette hair, also slightly bushy brown eyebrows, gorgeous green eyes, full luscious lips and a bit more than average build. He wore a plain black short sleeve T-shirt, a pair of baggy blue denim Levi's jeans and a bead necklace. He picked up Wyatt from his Play-Penn. Then in a swirl of lights, he and his brother orbed out. They were gone.  
  
"The revealing spell's done, and Paige has set up the crystals, have you found out who the demon is yet Piper?" Phoebe said as she walked with Paige into the attic, where the book was kept, and then both of them sat on the overstuffed couch, which Glen and Chris were already sitting on. One hour had passed since Chris had gone up to the Elders and taken Wyatt with him, and now everything was ready to overview the information about the demon. "Yep. Its name is Liras; the book says that in the 18th century most of his powers were bound apart from a few: Shape-shifting, shimmering and others. The Elders bound his powers now he has to get his strength from killing powerful forces of good. It says he kills them by shape shifting into people his victims trust while the person he's glamoured into is trapped in his lair. Also he has minions who stalk the victim, they're called the Binders, robed figure with sharp talons with their face hidden by a black hood. There's an illustration of Liras, and lets just say it's lucky he has shape shifting as a power, because we're be facing a really ugly demon." She said as she sat on the stool, with the book open in front of her on top of her lap. And it was true; the illustration of Liras was hideous, it look like something out of a horror movie, it had no skin on its body, showing only flesh and bone, it wore a red robe and bared the sign of the pentacle burnt into it's forehead. It had a nose that was hooked, eyes that were only white and a mouth with strings of flesh hanging between the two lips in a row like teeth. There was no doubting it; this was the ugliest demon they'd faced yet. "I found out from the Elders that there is some evil plan that is in the works and it involves you and ...Prue." Chris told them as he stood up and started to pace up and down the attic. "Prue? What does she have to do with this?" Phoebe asked. "Everything." Chris began" The Elders say that this demon shape-shifts into her to recruit new binders while she's up there." "But why Prue, I mean it could shape-shift into one of us to recruit these minions so they think they're working for the Charmed Ones." Paige asked "Liras wouldn't dare though, because if they think he's a Charmed One they might try to vanquish him. So what better idea than to pose as an ex- Charmed one ready to kill her sisters, which one would you choose if you were evil, get a chance to vanquish the Charmed Ones or work for the Greater Good?" Piper suggested. "Oh, now I get why." Paige said, realising her mistake. "Anyway, who's up for a revealing spell?" Phoebe asked them all. "Not for me thanks, I think I'll stay with normal view. I think I've seen enough demons last time." Glen told them. "Ok then, it's just the four of us then. Let's reveal some evil ass"  
  
Half an hour later, the set up for the spell was ready. Nine crystals formed a circle on the floor of the attic, three of them being linked together by the triquetra, the symbol of the power of three; which was made of three arcs interlinked together and a circle within them, the symbol drawn in white chalk on the floor. In the middle of the circle sat a ceremonial bowl full of herbs and magical ingredients also in the middle Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Chris stood forming another circle. "We all ready?" Phoebe asked, nervous not knowing whether the spell would work. "Yep." Everyone else said at the same time. "When the spell is done we should be able to see a white aura if good or red aura if evil around our bodies. Lets do this." Chris told them, then everyone paused for a moment then nodded at each other, "Reveal a true identity," he began chanting then threw a drop of Dragons blood into the bowl. "Whether good or evil entity," Paige continued throwing in an eye of newt. "Reveal it with the Power of Three," Phoebe continued throwing in some Mandrake root. "Cast this spell and blessed be." Piper said finishing off the spell as she threw in the main potion. Suddenly a cloud of crimson smoke rose from the bowl, soon surrounding them completely, and when it reached the crystals and had covered the whole of the triquetra they began to glow pure white light and all of their eyes flashed with light for a moment. The Spell was complete. The smoke slowly faded away and the crystals returned back to normal along with the symbol. That was when Glen burst into the room with a devilish smile on his face; he was Liras. On the floor lay the unconscious bodies of Paige, Phoebe, Chris and Piper. He made contact with all the bodies and shimmered out. This time the Charmed Ones and their white- lighter were going to be vanquished...  
...Forever!  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: Left Alone  
  
Liras' Lair  
  
Piper struggled to open her eyes. She was standing in a place so dark that she couldn't see. Her mind felt groggy, her body heavy and numb. She flexed her fingers. They worked. She tried to lift her arms, but couldn't. Her arms were suspended above her, linked to the walls with metal chains, and her shoulders ached from the strain. She realised as she came to that she must have been hanging like this for a few minutes in order for her arms to feel like dead weight. Piper tried not to panic. Where was she? How much time had past since she, her sisters and Chris had cast the revealing spell? All she hoped was that they were safe and out of harms way. But for the Charmed Ones that was a challenge.  
  
Piper strained to see into the surrounding darkness. But she couldn't tell if she was in a building or a cave. Wherever she was, the air was bitingly cold and damp. Piper shivered. Terror made it hard for her to breathe.  
  
Piper heard a loud crackling sound. Two torches blazed up beside each side of her. She squinted against the sudden blinding light.  
  
The torches illuminated the whole of what seemed to be a cave, making it easier for Piper to see her surroundings. Her eyes widened in shock at what she saw. To her left and right of her were Phoebe, Paige, Chris and Glen, all held back to the wall the same way she was, their faces full of fear and shock. Piper cranked her neck, in an army of Binders, all wearing identical black hooded robes, surrounded them. They wore athames at their waist and a pentagram burned into their foreheads. They faces were disgusting , They had no eyes ,only symbols carved in where they would be and their lips were pure black. They were outnumbered.  
  
"Ah, you're all awake. Excellent." A male voice said, it's eyes glowing in a darkened corner of the cave. The figure that emerged from the shadows was...Glen. "You're not Glen." Paige said in an angry tone seeing the red aura around the figure. "You're just the demon that nearly killed him." then spat at him. "Clever Paige, but you didn't figure it out quick enough; and now I will kill you all." He said ,then morphed into Prue. The luscious, long dark brown, the beautiful light green eyes, the high bone cheeks, and the crimson full lips; all a perfect likeness of their dead sister. She was dressed all in black and the look in her eyes showed pure evil. "You're not Prue either!" Phoebe shouted at the demon, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TAKE HER FORM." she continued, angered and full of fury. "I know, I'm not your sweet Prue, I'm your worst fear, I will bring the apocalypse and nothing the power of three do can stop..." Liras said in a ruthless tone.  
  
"Blah,blah,blah, we'll see about that." Piper told it, then flicked her hands in the free space she had trying to freeze Liras. Nothing happened. "Don't bother trying to use your powers. They're useless on me." he told them revealing a talisman that hung round its neck. "Well then, what about your minions." Piper said and she flicked her hands again. Suddenly three of his binders exploded into flames, then disappeared leaving only its athame. "Athame." Paige called out then used as much space as she could get to do a sweeping motion with her wrist. Then the athame became engulfed in orbs and in quick speed slammed into the nearest demon's gut, and it was vanquished in explosion of fire. Quickly Paige orbed out of the chains and right in front of Liras. Then she punched its head and struck a roundhouse kick to its body. And now it lay on the floor unconscious. The Charmed Ones were at war.  
  
Ten minutes had passed since Paige had knocked Liras out unconscious, and had freed her sisters, Chris and Glen. Now nearly every one of Liras' minions were vanquished by Phoebe using her power of empathy to counteract fireballs back at the demons also using hand to hand combat, Piper blowing some up with her power of molecular acceleration, the power to blow up, Paige using her power of tele-orbing to stab the demon minions with their athames while Chris stood at the entrance of the cave using his power of telekinesis to move any binders that tried to escape back into the fight. And now the revealing spell was over, they could no longer see what was good or evil. Now only three demons stood in their way. And easily Piper blew them up with a flick of her wrists. "Next time we do a revealing spell, remind me I'll be knocked out unconscious for...an hour." Paige said as she looked at her watch. "I don't think there's gonna be a next time if it only lasts for only fifteen minutes." Piper told her. "Well we still got work to do. We still haven't got a vanquishing potion or spell for Liras." Phoebe told both of them, as she swept all the dust off her shirt. "Going so soon, this is only the beginning." Liras said from behind them. They turned around, and their eyes widened in shock. Chris was being levitated in the air, he looked helpless, an athame levitated in the air, ready to be stabbed in to his stomach by Liras. Piper gestured to blow up Liras. "Uh, uh, uh I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you dare to blow me up and Chris will die, not the greatest idea, is it." Liras told her. "Piper hold back, Chris might die if you don't." Phoebe advised her, tears welling up in her eyes. "We'll be back, I promise. I'm not giving up." Piper told Chris, a tear running down her face, she was terrified for her son. She joined hands with her sisters and Glen, then Paige orbed the four of them back home. But only one thing was on her mind...  
  
Would Chris be alive when they got back?  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: A Son To Save  
  
San Francisco  
The Halliwell Manor  
  
"I hope he's okay," Piper fretted, "We shouldn't have left him there." she continued as she sat on the couch in the lounge staring at a photo of her, her sisters and Chris.  
  
"There was nothing else we could do Piper, if we had interfered Chris would be dead by now." Phoebe consoled Piper, "We'll get him back sweetie, but our hopes will need to be high to do so though. Do you think you can you do that?" "As long as he's still alive. I think so." Piper told her. "Good, Paige is writing the vanquishing spell and a summoning spell for Chris, and just in case a identity spell, just in case he's disguised. All we need to do is make the vanquishing potion." Phoebe told Piper as she pulled her up from the sofa's grip. "I just hope it's enough to get Chris back." "Sweetie, you'd be the first one to sense if something was wrong with him. Don't worry, Liras wouldn't dare do a thing to harm him." Phoebe reassured Piper. "I know. I just hated seeing him in so much pain like that." She told Pheebs. Then she closed her eyes and embraced the hug that Pheebs gave her. We're gonna get you back Chris.  
  
"You ready for this?" Phoebe asked Piper, all of them in the attic. Half an hour had passed since they had begun to make the vanquishing potion for Liras. And now it was nearly midnight and everything was ready to vanquish Liras. Nine candles in the middle of the attic forming a circle, ready to summon Chris. "Yep. Let's kick some demon butt." Piper told her as she leaped up from sitting on the overstuffed couch and joined her sisters and joined hands with them. "Where's Glen?" She asked Paige. "He went back to his hotel, where it's safer. We're having lunch out tomorrow." "Good, at least one person we care about is safe." "We all ready?" Phoebe asked and everyone nodded back. Then they began to chant, "Through the Power Of Three, Bring our white-lighter back to thee, Return him to his loving mother, Bring back to us Wyatt's Brother." Suddenly a swirl of white lights formed in the middle of the circle, then they faded away to reveal Chris, bloody and bruised. "Chris!" Piper rejoiced, then gave him a warm hug. "I'm so glad you're back.!" "Me too." He said ,embracing the hug and smiled. "Guys, sorry to ruin the moment, but Liras will be here any minute. We need to get into position." Paige told them. Then Piper and Chris got into corners of the circle and collected trapping crystals from Paige. They were ready for a vanquish.  
  
That was when Liras blinked in, this time in a different guise... Chris. Quickly they place down their crystals on the floor and lightning came out of them then joining above Liras'; head. He was trapped... but for how long? "This can't keep me trapped for long." It said in Chris' voice. Suddenly he blinked out. Then he blinked back in right behind Chris, athame in hand ready to kill him. "I told you I wouldn't be trapped for long," he continued. Quickly Chris orbed out and orbed back in front of the sisters. Then he made a sweeping gesture with his arm and threw the demon flying into one of the attic's walls. "Don't ever try and do that again." Chris told Liras, angered and full of furry. "I think it's time for a vanquish." Then Piper held out the piece of paper with the spell on it in front of her sisters, while Chris threw the vanquishing potion at Liras then joined them for the spell. "Winds of time, We summon thee, Vanquish Liras with The Power Of Three, Through the power of destiny, Vanquish this evil entity." they chanted then repeated it twice. Suddenly Liras morphed out of Chris' form and into his demon side. His flesh began to boil; His face was becoming even more disfigured than it already was, his steel talons began to melt. Suddenly something pulled him towards the middle of the candle circle and trapped him within it. He became engulfed in flames and screamed as his flesh slowly burned away. Suddenly a portal opened underneath him, the gates to hell, the earth's core bubbling with unstandable heat as it sucked him in. The portal closed. Liras was vanquished forever. "God, I hope that portal doesn't open up again." Chris said as he slung his arms around the shoulders of his loving family. He was back home. And he was glad to be back.  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
San Francisco  
The Halliwell Manor  
  
Light poured through the windows of the Halliwell Manor. It was morning, and Phoebe and Paige sat at the dining room table as Chris walked down the stairs, looking shattered, it had been a long night for all of them, owls screeching, doors squeaking, and Chris had had it the worst.  
  
"Morning Mr Sleepy head. Didn't have a good night's sleep huh?" Piper said to him as she walked in through the kitchen entrance, a tray full of pancakes and syrup in hand. "No, I kept hearing noises. "He told her as he sat down at one of the chairs. "We all did sweetie, it comes with living in the Halliwell manor." Phoebe told him, as she tucked into the Pancakes, which Piper had just placed on the table, getting her hands all sticky from the syrup. "What time is it?" He asked. "Eleven o'clock. I'm meeting Glen for lunch in an hour, so no pancakes for me thanks Piper." Paige told him. "ELEVEN! I GOTTA GO," he said then began to orb out, but didn't when Piper pulled him back into his chair. "Oh no you're not. Not until you have some pancakes with Phoebe and me. I'm not cooking only for two. And you're not going anywhere until you do. So tuck in." Piper told him then gave him a plate. "You better, or I'm probably gonna eat the whole batch. God these are great pancakes." Phoebe told him, her mouth full with pancakes. "Okay, I guess it can wait." Chris said and began to tuck into the syrup- covered breakfast. "I love you guys." "And we love you too." Paige told him as she stood up. Then she walked to the front door and picked up the mail off the floor and went back to her seat. Then she took a sip of her mocha. "Rubbish, Rubbish, Rubbish. Oh here's an interesting one." Paige began as she rummaged through the mail. "It's for you Pheebs. It's from Baker High School. I guess it's your ten year high school reunion." She told Phoebe. "Oh no." Phoebe said in a worried tone her face showing lots and lots of fear. "Bad Memories? High school Break ups?" Paige asked curious of what would make Phoebe so worried. "More like inner demons." Phoebe told her. "Well I'll come with you. It says here that you can bring someone with you. I'll keep you grounded." Paige said as she read the letter. "Thanks Paige." Phoebe said her worried look fading away as a smile crept upon her face. I'll show them that I've changed. I'm not 'Freebie' anymore. I'm Phoebe Halliwell of 'Ask Phoebe' fame. Another day was just beginning for the Halliwells... and who knew what it would bring. 


End file.
